battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Insert Your Fighters for SSLW Returns!
SSLW Returns: Working title. NOT OFFICIAL. ''Elements Underlined is NEW! #'Balance': No element. What else? #'Thermal': Fiery, toasty, roasty stuff you'd probably not wanna touch. #'Lux': Bright stuff which has a bit of a glow in the dark. SWEET! #'Verdure': Natural organic stuff you'd see. And no, NOT PARTY BALLS! #'Olympus': Olympic stuff, such as vaulting and balls. #'Eques': Medieval things such as knights. #'Tenebris': Darkness, and other things. Who thought? #'Ninjitsu': Those who mastered the way of the ninja. Stealthy and sneaky! #'Loch': Watery creatures. If that wasn't enough, wet and wild ones. #'Anode': Electrical stuff which would shock your head off. #'Joycon': Let's play, bros! Video games and other things about video games! #'Phrenic': Mental, smart characters. Highly intellectual. #'Tor': Rocks and stuff similar to that. Craggy. #'Aero': Air-related things, and flying creatures. To shorten that, FLAP YA WEENGS! #'Peptic': Healers, mainly just healers. They have stronger attacks than the below element. #'Crutch': Supportive characters with very minimal damage. Usually just buffs and stuff like that. #'Verglas': Frosty stuff which can make your enemies into snowmen! What else? #'Sonance': NOISE. ANY TYPE OF NOISE. EVERYTHING'S AN INSTURMENT. #'Virulence': Venomous, toxic things which are pretty gross. Uh, oh. #'Mojo': M A G I C ! Bada bada B O O M ! Cast some spells up! #'Quietus': Undead things, like zombies. Capable of infection! #'Thaum': Alchemy, stir 'em up and 'round 'em down. Like a smooooth smoooothie. #'Chi': Brawn. It can make your enemies turn into simple punching bags! #'Haste': Speedy stuff. Go fast like Sonic the Hedgehog! WHIZ! #'Palisade': Shields, high defense, RPG tanks, anyting hard like those things! #'Spatium': Sure, it translates to space, but it's all about far-range combat! #'Fulminate': DO NOT ASK OR I KILL YOU AIWHOAGOAZORIWY! Explosives. #'Paramount': Some stuff which are pretty ancient and have been lasting for super long. #'Ferric': Iron, metal, similar stuff to that which is hard as that. #'Acri': Sharp razor things which HURT WHEN YOU STEP ON THEM! OW OW OW! #'Pendulum': Time which goes tick 'n tock, like some sort of watch or belfry clock. #'Draco': Dragons of all kinds! Inhale (insert thing) and BARF EXHALE IT OUT! #'Bless': Good guys and holy things because why not? #'Purge': Bad guys and demonic things, because sometimes they just need that. #'Widget': Robots and similar things to that, because DEY R KOOL! EXTERMINATE! #'Viand': Have a food fight with this element. Just have one. HAVE ONE. #'Bothynus': Although it's latin for meteor, it's actually space stuff! Huh! Weird world we live in! #'Fiesta': OH! WHERE DID THE PARTY GO? (funloving and clowns and partays) #'Trappola': Traps so sneaky they do what it says. Trap you to be exact. #'Stint': Careers or jobs, such as chefs, street cleaners, news reporters, etc... #'Kaolin': Although it means something else, this is for dirt. Literally. #'Cyber': COMPUTER-RELATED STUFF #'Crawly': Creepy crawly bugs ready to haunt your dreams... AND NIGHTMARES. #'Escadrille': This is the military! Hands up or die! Military-related stuff, on the other hand. #'Caricature': Cartoons, animations, maybe even ink. Because. #'Ordnance': Heavy artillery. It looks as if it's going to be killer. #'Kaboodle': The weapons which seem ideal! Like swords and axes and stuff! #'Noscope': MLG/meme characters. Your enemies are going to cringe so hard, they die! #'Exponent': Things related to math. Like measurements and graphing tables. #'Wherewithal': MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY! #'Baguette': Jewels of any types, any sizes, anything! NOW LET'S SHINE BRIGHT! #'Joki': Steampunk things. What else? It's just steampunk things. #'Fresco': LET US COLOR THE WHOLE TOWN GREEN TO PROVE IT'S CREATIVE! (color-y stuff) #'Juryoku': Gravity able to swap up for down and down for up and YOU GET IT! #'Ardor': Animated things which came to life by something. Yeah. Y E A H. #'Lodestone': Magnets, the perfect attraction! Uhh, what elements to pair with? #'Protoplasm': DISGUSTING BODY PARTS! EVERYBODY RUN AWAY! EW EW EW! #'Beramu': Things made out of paper. This element has lots of uses, actually! #'Ziggurat': Element of construction. That smarts on building! I guess. #'Raze': Element of destruction. That dumbs on unbuilding! I unguess. #'Incisor': Sharp, bitey things with BIG, BIG JAWS! #'Fervor': Love. After all, it's a big open DOOOOOOOOOR. #'Congregate': Summoners of all kind! Start an uprise! JUST START IT! YEEEEEAH! AN ARMY OF (X)! #'Kanji': I got the feeling! With this element! It goes- uhh, I mean, EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS! #'Kagaku': Scientific things. As if this wasn't really obvious enough! Lots of logies! #'Nisse': Fairies... must... resist... kawaiing... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #'Ordine': Bascially, peace 'n quiet 'n order. Really nice, to say at least. #'Konton': goes. unbalanced, the all As name. That's things (unscramble this. every single one!) #'Vagary': Dreams and sleep... and... and... and z's! Right! Z-z-zzzzzzzzz... #'Appli': Useful app-related characters for entertainment and life. Hey, those seem good! #'Dynami': Superhero powers you won't believe like zipping past stuff when paired with Accel! #'Obby': Fear 'n obby! To translate, parkour and stuff! Everybody likes that! Except a few. #'Prevaricate': Stalling stuff like being pushed back and stopping perfume! #'Cheri': 日本のもの！かわいい！ (Japanese stuff! Kawaii!) #'Amenable': Superflex things such as being cool as a cucumber and calming yourself down. #'Kemono': Wild wild animals and beasts! Does not include non-wild animal things. #'Fango': Actually slime and ooze. Don't say ew right away. Please just don't. #'Overdrive': Vehicles, because that's how cool the name is! Well, maybe. I'M NOT SURE! #'Jumbo': Evil curses as the name should pretty much go. Banjo Kazooie, on the other hand. #'Tandem': CHARACTERS WHICH WORK IN SYNCHRONIZATION! WOOT! #'Crepundia': Toys. TOYS. TOYS. TOYS. WATCH OUT FOR CREEPY STUFF. #'Capriole': BOUNCE UP 'N DOWN! JUMPY CHARACTERS! #'Belie': Distortion stuff, I guess... after all, belie IS a synonym for distort! #'Circum': Compass-related stuff which would guide you. Nevermine the fact that it sounds useless. #'Flux': Moving, living things! Because guess what? Kinetics! Moving a lot! #'Squall': The elements of breezy, caustic storms of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! #'Guraundopondo': You know the fact that what comes up must go down. Harder than it sounds. #'Whatchamacallit': Tools which are not weapons. Like wrenches. Circum though... #'Tedzukuri': DIY stuff, I'm not kidding at all. Smash some wool in it I guess. Kwiklink: Habitats Uhh... your characters don't need habitats. *'Lush': Lives in nice plains. N-nice plains! *'Barren': Lives in the boring spots of Starli. Jeez! It sure is boring here! *'Sandy': Lives in the windy desert. Little known fact? It's not cooler with wind! *'Wooded': Lives in thick forests. Maybe some other adjective is the correct one, come to think of it. *'Prarie': Lives in disastrous (but upbeat) grasslands. Thick, fiery, tribal! *'Nautical': Lives in the aquatic places. Simply put that in. Uhh... don't ask about lakes. *'Snowy': Lives in snowy areas. Not to be confused with the latter. *'Mutant': Lives in mutated environments. Best to resist barfing... *'Jungle': Lives in, well, jungles. Or something very similar to that. *'Plague': Lives in RADIOACTIVE ENVIRONMENT?! HOW THOUGH?! *'Arctic': Lives in polar oceans. Because polar oceans are cool. 'nuff said. *'Icy': Lives in EXTREMELY COLD ENVIRONMENTS. Not Arctic or Snowy. *'Dark': Lives in disturbingly dark places. Or just lives in the moonlight. Whatever it is. *'Light': Lives in super bright places. So cheery! *'Magma': Makes homes in hot lava oceans. You thought I was going to say "Lives in", huh? Oh wait. *'Volcanic': Lives in SCORCHIN' HOT ENVIRONMENTS. OH MY LORDY! AAAAA! *'Scorched': Lives in... decayed wastelands... which... is... brave... *'Urban': Lives in bustling streets or whatnot. Yeah, whatnot. Maybe inside houses. *'Pastel': Lives in otherwise stitched or candy environments. Should really split this... *'Sky': Lives in the high sky. You are free to calculate how much times you might fall down. *'Astral': Lives in mysterious zones nobody knows. About. *'Galaxy': Lives in space. Like this needs explaining! *'Depth': Lives in caves and underground. Jeez, it sure is dark in here! Mini-zones coming soon. 'Mr. Yokai' Reanimated Ron.PNG|'Reanimated Ron''' (Noscope) BattleReviews 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|'Battery' (Anode) BONUS: Special Effects (NOT A USER!) Because what's a good RPG without them? Only bad ones! *'Burn': You take Thermal damage every turn. *'Blind': 50% chance to miss your attack. *'Bleed': Every turn somebody takes you lose some HP. *'Broken': Armor is 50% less effective. Ouch. *'Confused': You have a 50% chance to hit yourself instead. *'Crippled': Your speed goes down by 50%! *'Darkened': 25% chance to miss your attack. So dark! Can't be cured unlike Blind. Get a flashlight. *'Frightened': Do 1/2x the damage and take 2x damage. *'Frozen': Can't do anything since you're frozen in ice! *'Paralyzed': Cannot attack; being attacked ends it but you take 3x the damage. *'Rage': You know what they say; first one to get angry loses. 50% chance to miss and take 2x damage. *'Silenced': You can't use cards! *'Toxic': You take Virulence damage every turn. *'Weak': Do 1/2x the damage you'd normally do. Beta Coming Soon! So we start out at the Train-ing Grounds. Here are some enemise you will find! *'Tengid' (Balance) (Common): Standard pig enemies with no outstanding traits. Defeating them unlocks more Balance enemies to combat. **'Raw Meat' (60%): A standard, well, meat which is very likely to restore 10 HP. **'Leather' (80%): Hey, look, leather! **'Twisted Porkon' (2%): This bacon looks EXTREMELY odd to look at that it makes you confused. You can't chew it since it's... cringy. *'Setty' (Verdure) (Common): This seed looks a bit worthwhile. Defeating them unlocks more Verdure enemies to combat. **'Oak Seed' (50%): This seed is likely to grow into a gigantic Oak Tree for substantial benefits. **'Fresh Leaf' (25%): It's not dirty, and YOH MAH! IS IT SO YUMMY! OM NOM NOM! Restores 3 HP for 3 turns. Stacks up to 2 times. **'Newborn Setty' (2%): For in particular really odd reasons, the newborn Setty is just a little sprout which does nothing but wait to grow. Weird. *'Budgy' (Balance) (Common): Despite the name, they barely budge. It might also explain why it has so much HP. **'Leather '(100%): Hey, look, leather! **'Soft Fur' (80%): F-f-f-fur... s-s-s-soft... a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aaahhh... **'Budgy Bone' (2%): The bone is soft. Odd. If it has so much HP, then it should have tough bones, r-right? *'Punybag' (Wherewithal) (Epic): If you see it, SMACK IT AROUND LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! Otherwise... yes. **'The Coin of Trees' (100%): Apparently trees use this as currency and it's wooden. Unknown where it came from but IT'S VERY LIKELY TO JUST SPROUT INTO A MAJESTIC... golden tree! **'Memorable Knot' (2%): The knot makes you remember the Punybag. It somehow can attack yet it decides to run away. You're lucky you got your hands on one. There's also crafting stations to craft stuff. *'Crafter's Bench': A standard bench required for crafting extremely simple stuff! HOO-RAY! *'Smokiln': This baby should be able to make food roastier and toastier than ever. Ah, and YOU THOUGHT A NORMAL FURNACE COULD COOK STUFF? *'Melting Furnace': DISCLAIMER - This furnace is not a melting furnace. This is just for smelting stuff. Speaking of smelting, it turns ores to ingots and all those neat stuff. *'Incuviver': You managed to kill some poor things and you look like a monster. You can redeem yourself by making the poor things your pets! But you need rare stuff. *'Meddle Anvil': It can handle a lot of heavy meddle, and speaking of, metal. Which is perfect for making stuff out of metals. *'BoilwareX3000': Coming with a freezer, an oven, a blender, and stuff used for making delicious food, BEHOLD, you can practically stir anything up! As long as it's edible or something like that. Other wise, don't. *'Chemical Cauldron': All you have to do is throw in random ingredients you don't know and bam! A potion! *'Magical Weaponry': Assemble random weapons with the MAGICAL WEAPONRY! Which is just basically an odd box with weapons slapped onto it that produce weapons if you give it certain stuff! *'Tinkerin' Table': When you have to make complicated accessories, you can always just rely on this table to build it for you. Yay. *'The Great Grove': By using magic, you're able to combine seeds to get some relatively odd stuff! *'Strategic Deck': This deck needs cards. The cards need random things. The random things need to be shoved into the card. The stuff shoved into the cards needs time to merge. The time... just happens. And guess what? You can go retro and CREATE YOUR OWN WAVES/MISSIONS! *'GameChanger': CHANGE UP THE GAME, MAN! It allows you to make simple, well, the simple parts of waves, such as the background and how much waves it would have! *'Wild Maker': It's pretty weird, but somehow, you can regenerate enemies for your waves. You'll be limited, though! *'Atmosphere Conditioner': Get it? Atmosphere Conditioner? Heh heh... this thing allows you to make conditions for your waves like a pro! Like having a boost for certain elements! *'Enemy Mishmasher': You get to create your own enemies here for the cost of gold. The more great it is, the MORE MONEY YOU HAVE TO USE! And Some Stuff *'Seeds' **'Oak Seed': This seed is likely to grow into a gigantic Oak Tree for substantial benefits. **'Bloomin' Stonicus': When you slap it into the ground... you somehow grow rocks. It's very complicated logic that you'd probably never understand. **'Nomachi Sprout': Under the right conditions, you can grow a disgusting Nomachi Berry. It's very helpful briefly though. **'TemPOW Seed': Slap this in the ground and get that spicy TemPOW. It's absolutely worth it, if you're asking me. *'Food' **'Raw Meat': A standard, well, meat which is very likely to restore 10 HP. **'Fresh Leaf': It's not dirty, and YOH MAH! IS IT SO YUMMY! OM NOM NOM! Restores 3 HP for 3 turns. Stacks up to 2 times. **'Nomachi Berry': SUPER DUPER SOUR. OW MY MOUTH! OW! Restores 40 HP but lose 8 HP for 5 turns. *'Tools' **'O'Hoe': Oh yeah, this a hoe you WANT. Allows you to till simple plots. **'Sprinklecake': Made like a cake (which is unedible), shaped like a cake, the grand cake is able to sprinkle your plants with water. While you're away. Speeds up growth of plants by 2x. (If they take 24 explorations to harvest, it's basically 12 explorations instead. If it's 3, then it's basically just rounded to the ceiling.) **'Flashlight': It's relatively useless, but... at least you can clear up some darkness. Worlds? Because why not? *'The Train-Ing Grounds': The only world available in the beta (for now), it's a world where trains are popular and the other parts of the land are infamous. You see, the plains are awfully dangerous! Only those who are brave enough go into there.